1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer component housing systems and components therefore. More particularly, the invention relates to modular computer systems and compatible components for easy upgradeability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As purchased, computer systems often do not satisfy the individual needs of the consumer for any appreciable length of time. Therefore, it is frequently desirable to upgrade existing components and add features, such as upgrading the processor, adding more memory, upgrading the graphics capability, upgrading the sound capability, or adding a larger hard drive to an existing personal computer.
For most people, adding features to computer systems is not an easy task and carries with it chances of completing the task improperly. To add a feature or upgrade to a typical computer system, one must disconnect any external cables connected to the computer, remove back panel screws from the computer in order to remove the computer cover, remove the cover (thus, exposing the internal components), remove the slot cover covering the slot into which a hardware card will be installed, then insert the hardware card into the exposed slot. When handling the hardware card, one must be careful not to touch the components of the circuit board or to allow static damage of memory chips. Additionally, with hard drives or removable media drives one must also deal with power supply cables, ribbon cables, and hardware switch settings. Then, to complete the task, one must replace the computer cover, replace the screws, and reconnect any external cables previously disconnected.
It can be seen that the procedure for such additions or upgrading of current computer systems is time-consuming, cumbersome, and risky with respect to exposing internal computer components to the environment (dust, static, possible liquid spillage, etc.), with respect to the handling of the hardware card's circuitry, and with respect to making any necessary cable connections and switch settings correctly. Furthermore, there is usually a limit to the number of hardware cards and drives that may be added to a personal computer because of the limited number of slots available on the motherboard and the limited number of bays on the chassis.
Current computer systems typically include a motherboard. The motherboard may be sufficient and state-of-the-art when the computer system is purchased; however, as technology advances, the processor and/or the memory may become obsolete. To an extent, a computer system may be upgraded by attaching upgrading cards to the computer. However, there comes a limit to how much upgrading is possible with current computer systems. Often times, a computer system becomes obsolete, as it cannot meet the requirements of new software or cannot perform work competitive with newer computer systems. This is when the computer system is seen as “disposable” and needs to be replaced every few years.
In view of these problems, it is evident that there is a need for an improved computer system which is easily upgraded or to which additional hardware is easily added with minimal limitations. Therefore, the present invention seeks to provide a computer system and related components for easily and safely adding features to, repairing, customizing, expanding, updating or upgrading the hardware of a PC that reduces the chance of harming the circuitry on the hardware add-on device and that has the capability of increasing the number of hardware add-ons that may be attached to the computer.
It would be of a great advantage to the computer industry if there was provided a modular computer component housing system that allowed for easy upgradeability of components. Other advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the appendant drawings.